Fading Luminosity
by kelour
Summary: A short story of how Helios and Selene faded away.
1. The Fading Sun

**A story for Helios and Selene in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians / The Heroes of Olympus / The Kane Chronicles Universe**

_The Fading Author: It disclaimer time. Take it away Helios._

_Helios: The Fading Author (formerly Child of the Moon's Shadow) does not own P.J.O, H.o.O or any other book series._

_Selene: But some day she might._

_The Fading Author: Let's not get carried away now. Dear readers, please excuse any errors that this story has and do enjoy._

**(T^T)...Fading Luminosity...(T^T)**

**-The Fading Sun**

A very, very, very, very, long time ago

The stars that twinkled and glowed brightly slowly began to fade as Helios approached his chariot.

His youngest sister Eos, titaness of the dawn, stood at the ornate golden gate that stood before the Sun Chariot and stretched beyond the sky's limit. As the Mother of the Winds and Stars, her beige Greek attire and curly light brown hair blew around her as she prepared to open the gates for Helios.

Eos was about to greet her brother in a gleeful manner when she stopped short at the sight of his demeanour.

His usual lively golden eyes were downcast in sorrow and his golden crown of the sun was lifeless and tilting sloppily to the side as if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. His light yellow Greek attire looked like it needed a good washing.

The titan of the sun stroke the golden-ruby scales of his faithful dragons Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon and Phlegon. Pryos lazily opened his flaming eyes and Aethon responded to his master's sadness releasing a gloomy trail of smoke from his nostrils.

Eos inwardly sighed and quietly walked to Helios' side.

"I'm so sorry Helios." Eos sympathetically spoke as she fixed Helios' crown to the proper position on his head.

_...Flashback..._

"_Father, can I please, please, please drive?" Phaëton pleaded. _

_Helios tried to keep his concentration on the course ahead of him through the heavens. He glanced over to his 14 year old sun and couldn't resist those adorable brown eyes. _

_He was about to tell his son no when he caught sight of Hermes flying in the air next to him._

"_Greetings Helios." The Messenger of the Gods saluted the titan and handed him a letter. "Is it take your son to work day?"_

_On Hermes' Caduceus, two serpents slithered around each other. The female serpent began to tell Helios a little about what the letter would say. But neither he nor Phaëton heard her as her male companion complained about being turned into a fried snake on a stick being so close to the chariot._

_Hermes left and Helios quickly read over the letter which came from his sister Eos. _

_The titan of the sun sighed again as he was desperately needed elsewhere._

"_Okay, you can ride the chariot. Be careful. Your aunts needs me." Helios was very reluctant. The gold blood in his veins was telling him something bad was about to occur. _

_But this was an emergency._

_Phaëton took the reins as Aeos snorted worriedly and the others wonder what the Hades was going on._

_Helios spoke a few comforting words to the dragons. He then ruffled his son's dark curly hair, suddenly kissed him at the top of his head and told Phaëton that he loved him._

_The child averted his eyes as Helios turned into his true form and vanished._

_Phaëton felt happy that his father let him ride the chariot but more so because his great and powerful father said that he loved him._

_Unfortunately, as he was approaching the continent of Africa, the sun dragons began to thrash widely. Slowly, they fell out of the sky toward the ground and lush forest began to burn and dry up, becoming sandy desert from the ashes._

_Helios' all-seeing eye from Olympus saw what was happening and settled the problem as quickly as he could to run to Phaëton's rescue. _

_But he wasn't fast enough._

_An enraged Zeus threw a lightning bolt and struck Phaëton out of the chariot. The youth's fire lit body fell crumbling into a river where his sisters mourned for him until they turned themselves into amber-teared poplar trees._

_In his grief, Helios took the boy's wet ashes into the palms of his hands and continued to carry the sun across the sky._

_At the sun's setting, Eos, Selene, and Helios released Phaëton's ashes to the night, placing him in the stars._

_...End Flashback..._

"It's my entire fault." Helios whispered remembering the heartbreaking death of his son. "I shouldn't have left him."

Eos hugged her brother. She knew it wasn't enough to take the hurt away, but she felt badly that she was also to blame.

Just as they broke their hug Apollo, god of healing, prophecies and other aspects, came running up.

The goddess of the dawn was for a moment confused. Then Helios broke the news to her that his job was being given to Apollo.

The air around Eos turned different shades of bright red and pink, like the color of her eyes and the wings on her back. She waved her hands and the golden gates swung open releasing the dawn. At this, Helios and Apollo got in the chariot.

"Come on Apollo. It's time you learn your duty as the new god of the sun." Helios removed the lifeless gold crown off his head of black reddish hair and placed it on Apollo's blonde head.

**...(T^T)...**

_The Fading Author: I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Phaëton. May he rest peacefully in the stars._

_Helios: Thanks._

_The Fading Author: *gives Helios a hug* Stay tuned for Selene. And thanks for reading._


	2. The Fading Moon

**A story for Helios and Selene in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians / The Heroes of Olympus / The Kane Chronicles Universe**

_The Fading Author is sleeping soundly in her bed all nice and comfortable. _

_Selene comes in and turns on all the lights and jumps up and down on The Fading Author's bed._

_Selene: *jumping up and down* WAKE UP! WAKE UP! It's time for the disclaimer!_

_The Fading Author: *shrieks as she falls out of the bed* *after recovering looks at the clock* ITS FREAKING 2:30 IN THE MORNING! *sighs* Okay just get on with it._

_Selene: *still jumping up and down on the bed* The Fading Author does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Heroes of Olympus or any other book series. Please excuse any errors and enjoy looking into my life._

**(T^T)...Fading Luminosity...(T^T)**

**-The Fading Moon**

Still a very, very, very, very, long time ago

From her home in the sky, the titaness of the moon could see her life flashing before her eyes. The people of Rome began to hail a new moon goddess.

At first, it filled her with such great sadness that she wept. When her tears splattered on the ground, they turned into ichor; the blood of immortals. In this state, she was Selene; her Greek form with its pale skin, long black hair with a fading moon tiara, eyes with silver colored irises, and white Greek attire.

Like the moon that waxes and wanes, her mood would change drastically.

She would be filled with a great rage that she would shriek as loud as Zeus' thunder. The higher the frequency, the deeper the holes she bore into the moon that orbited the earth. In this state, she was Luna; her Roman form with its pale skin with tiny black freckles dotted under her eyes which were pure moonlight, ridding themselves of the blackness of pupils. Her moon tiara flickered to the different moon phases on her head of shoulder length white hair and her Roman armour was pitch-black.

_...Flashback..._

_The titaness of the moon in her form Selene, could feel the power see-sawing in her as the people of Rome began to hail a new moon goddess._

_As Selene, she cried so hard that her blood made a thick puddle around her as she laid helplessly on the floor in her chamber on Olympus._

_Artemis, goddess of hunting, wilderness and other aspects, heard the titaness crying. Eos, Selene's sister, also heard her cries while returning from the east._

_The second generation titan and Olympian opened the doors of Selene's chamber and saw her in a state of complete misery; the floor sticky with her golden blood._

"_Selene!" Artemis cried out to the titaness as she and Eos ran toward her._

_At the sound of the immortal huntress's voice, Selene's tears stopped flowing and she wriggled on the floor unable to control herself from transforming into her Roman form._

_Luna shrieked in a loud voice, cursing the Romans for their treason. The moon in outer space orbiting the earth responded to her rage and formed craters; as if she were punching holes into a wall._

_Artemis and Eos were unable to reach Luna who began to blast rays of moonlight at them._

_Then out of the blue Luna became Selene who then started to weep the blood out of her godly body. Just what the world needed; a bipolar titaness. _

_Eos assessed the situation and decided it best to send for her brother Helios. _

"_Helios will know what to do." Eos began to turn into her true form. "I must get a message to him."_

"_I will stay with your sister." Artemis agreed._

_Again, Selene became Luna who began to cry out, punching holes in the moon and destroying her chamber with moonbeams. _

"_Thank you." Eos complete turned into her divine form and vanished_

_Although Artemis was reluctant, she summoned her bow. She had to force herself to remain in her Greek form as she highly doubted Diana would be more sensitive and forgiving to Luna's situation._

"_Please forgive me for this Luna." The goddess of the hunt tried to speak to Selene over the titaness's loud cry as she readied an arrow. Artemis released the arrow which would've pierced Luna's shoulder, but the titaness's armour protected her._

_Luna hissed like a cat and surrounded herself in darkness becoming invisible._

_Due to the ceasing of the destruction and the sounds of sobbing, Artemis decided that the titaness was now Selene. However, she kept her bow at hand just in case. _

_After a while Helios returned with Eos._

_The titan of the sun released a wave of sunlight around the room and brought Selene out of the darkness._

_The titaness of the moon remained on the floor in her tears of blood trying not to revert back to Luna._

_...End Flashback..._

After hearing of her nephew Phaëton's death, Selene felt even sicker. She was no longer the goddess of the moon. The title was given to Artemis.

"Brother Helios," Selene sat across from her older brother looking into his fading gold eyes. "We are no longer needed."

Helios nodded in agreement.

They both turned to their younger sister Eos who looked at them with understanding. She accepted her siblings' decision. She hugged the pair, surrounding them with her large warm wings.

Eos released them and vanished with her good-byes already said.

**...(T^T)...**

_The children of Hyperion stood back to back and held their heads down as their bodies faded into crystal dust of gold and silver._

**...(T^T)...**

_The Fading Author: I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Eos who was supportive of Helios and Selene's decision. I hope you all enjoyed._

_Selene: Good call. So you all must be wondering if Helios and I faded away, then why the heck are we here doing disclaimers and closing out chapters?_

_Helios: We might be willing to tell you guys. Maybe. Just maybe. This has been a __**The Fading Author**__ fanfic that she wrote in two days._


End file.
